Help:Frameless Badges
Some users may feel restrained by the imposition of gold/silver/bronze frames by , and desire to use their own outlines or none at all. It is possible to do so by uploading the files directly. Uploading frameless badges There are two ways to upload an image for a badge. The first, and most obvious to the average user, is by using the at , which allows the user to easily rename all their badges and upload an image to represent each one. Uploading images to represent badges through this special page has the side effect that each badge is processed by the addition of a bronze, silver, gold, or platinum frame. Sometimes this isn't quite what users want, because they might have pre-formatted their badges to be perfect without the coercive addition of a frame. If we want our badges to be frameless, we will have to use the second method. The second method bypasses Special:AchievementsCustomize and directly uploads the files via ' '. Special:Upload does not process images in any way, nor does it upload a frame: the badges will be uploaded like any other image would. The tricky part is to upload the image to the correct location. There is a very specific location for each badge, to which images must be uploaded in order for them to take the place of the default badges. Let's explore a few ways to find the correct locations. List of locations You don't have to find out yourself where badges will be located, 'cause it's standardized in most cases. Here's a list! Change blank badges The blank badges shown at the top of cannot be changed like the other badges; they must be changed by altering the wikis css. # Upload the images you want to be displayed with . The image must be 50x50px. # Copy the full url of the image just uploaded # Go to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and add the follow code. Replace COLOR with bronze, siver or gold and YOUR_URL with the url copied in step 2. #about-achievements ul .COLOR span { background-image: url( YOUR_URL ); } The above is for static revisions of images. You can however also automatically use the latest version of the images by: # Upload the images you want to be displayed with . The image must be 50x50px. # Copy the filename.ext of the image just uploaded. # Go to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and add the follow code. Replace COLOR with bronze, siver or gold and YOUR_FILENAME with the filename copied in step 2. #about-achievements ul .COLOR span { background-image: url("/wiki/Special:FilePath/YOUR_FILENAME"); } My badge isn't listed above! If you can't see your badge in the list above (probably because your badge is part of a custom edit track) there is a way to find out the correct location to upload the file. # Upload a custom image for your badge via Special:AchievementsCustomize on your wiki. Don't worry if it's coercively processed. It's only a temporary upload. # Go to on your wiki. Find the image you have just uploaded. # Go to the image's page in the File: namespace. # Click "File History" and click "Upload a new version of this file." # Upload the finished, frameless version of the file! You can delete the old version if you want - it's optional.